Amazo
Amazo was an android built by Professor Ivo. It had the ability to study then duplicate the powers and abilities of its opponents. Physical appearance Amazo was designed to resemble a tall, muscular barechested human man, with minor differences such as pointed ears and a lack of eyebrows or nipples. Its face was stern, with chiseled cheeks, a square jaw, and a narrow, aquiline nose. Most of Amazo's outer surface was formed from untextured metallic segments with visible joints and edges. The segments resembling exposed skin (its face, arms, neck and chest) are pale gray; the crown of its head was orange to imitate close-cropped hair; segments resembling clothing (its legs and bands around its wrists) are colored dark green. Its eyes were red, and sometimes glow. History 2010 , Amazo attacked Black Canary and Green Arrow. Green Arrow summoned six other members of the Justice League for help: Superman, Captain Atom, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado, and Batman. This nearly proved disastrous, as Amazo was able to replicate all of their abilities. However, the League members were able to defeat and dismantle Amazo after a four-hour battle. The League separated Amazo's parts into two trucks, to be sent to two separate STAR Labs facilities in Boston and New York. Four decoy trucks were also used. Batman ordered the Team to covertly follow and protect the two real trucks. However, the trucks were attacked en route by MONQIs, who had followed secret GPS signals emitted by the separated parts. The MONQIs defeated the young heroes, stole the parts and escaped. helps the Team defeat Amazo.]] The MONQIs delivered the parts to Professor Ivo in a train boxcar on its way to Gotham City, where Ivo reassembled them. Superboy followed the MONQIs to Ivo and fought the reactivated Amazo. The battle progressed to the Gotham Academy, and Amazo appeared to have the upper hand until Robin and Kid Flash arrived to back Superboy up. They managed to distract the robot by attacking its creator, Ivo, thus keeping it on the defensive. In the end, after an arrow shot by an unknown archer saved Kid Flash's life, Superboy punched his fist into Amazo's head just as it switched between Martian Manhunter's intangibility and Superman's strength. When Amazo rematerialized, its head exploded. The remaining parts of the robot were again disassembled and sent to the two separate STAR Labs for study. 2010-2016 Another Amazo was built . It retained its head and was disassembled and put on display at the Hall of Justice. Powers and abilities Amazo had the ability to study and mimic the abilities (though not the weaknesses) of his enemies. During his battle against the Justice League, he replicated the powers of several heroes: * Black Canary's Canary Cry and fighting skills * Captain Atom's energy blasts * Flash's speed * Martian Manhunter's density shifting and shape-shifting * Red Tornado's wind manipulation * Superman's heat vision, flight, invulnerability, and super strength Weaknesses * Amazo must access each hero's abilities separately—he cannot use two powers at the same time. * Amazo was held back by the directives given to him by its master, and cannot deviate from them. Appearances Background information * In the comics, Amazo is the loyal android of Professor Ivo, though he spent some time as a weapon used by the JLA after he was defeated in his first appearance. He has been part of the Society, and both the Justice and Injustice Leagues, the latter two without Professor Ivo. * This is the fourth animated incarnation of Amazo. His first appearance was in the DC Animated Universe series ''Justice League'', in which he was a sentient nanotech android, as opposed to a fully obedient automaton as presented in Young Justice. Also, unlike in the latter, there were no limitations to his abilities in JL, as he was able to access all the powers he mimicked at once, which eventually led him to evolve into an nigh-omnipotent god-like being. Amazo also became a hero when Doctor Fate let him try and find his place in the world. Amazo later appeared in the direct-to-video animated film, Batman: Under the Red Hood, in which, despite not showing his standard mimicry capabilities, he displayed what seemed to be Superman's powers. In Batman: The Brave and the Bold, he was part of the Legion of Doom. * Amazo's design in Young Justice, specifically its hyper-flexible joints and limbs, was inspired by the M-66 robots from the anime Black Magic M-66.Bourassa, Phil (2015-08-23). IG post. Instagram. Retrieved 2018-04-08. References Category:A to Z Category:Equipment Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Individuals with the ability to shape-shift Category:Robots Category:Speedsters